Measuring devices, for example spirit levels, require a sturdy container to prevent accidental damage when not in use. In addition, these measuring devices are expensive and are occasionally stolen from a worksite or motor vehicle when left unattended. As such, a container which prevents accidental damage and minimizes the likelihood of theft is desirable in the relevant art.